This invention relates to a centrifugal actuator assembly and more particularly to a centrifugal actuator assembly for actuating a starting switch for energization and deenergization of the starting winding of an electric motor and a safety structure therefor.
It is known in the electric motor art to actuate a switch for selective energization of stator windings used to generate suitable forces for rotating the rotor assembly in both "start" and "run" conditions. The switch conventionally is operated by a centrifugal actuator assembly mounted on and rotatable with the rotor shaft of the motor, the inwardly-outwardly moving levers of the centrifugal actuator assembly being responsive to the speed of the rotor shaft upon which the centrifugal actuator is mounted.
Various types of centrifugal actuators are known in the electric motor art which include centrifugal levers pivotally mounted in an assembly which in turn is mounted on the rotor shaft. The levers carry a weight on their outer or free ends, with the weights being thrown outwardly by centrifugal force effecting axial shifting movement of a portion of the centrifugal actuator with respect to the rotor shaft. This axial shifting movement is linked to a switch leading to motor windings which effect "start" and "run" conditions of the motor. It also is well known in the electric motor art to resiliently bias the centrifugal levers inwardly with extension springs. Several of these various arrangements are exemplified in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as: 2,372,064, issued to R. W. Esarey on Mar. 20, 1945; 2,747,854, issued to W. C. Schnepf on May 29, 1956; 3,609,421, issued to E. F. Hildebrandt; 3,271,602 issued to J. L. Waters on Sept. 6, 1966; 3,790,730, issued to A. D. Wyland on Feb. 5, 1974; and, 4,242,607, issued to E. F. Hildebrandt, et al on Dec. 30, 1980. The arrangements in these patents, as well as in other arrangements of the prior art, have been directed to centrifugal actuator structures and their respective functions during normal operations. Although certain of these arrangements have utilized stops and recessions or notches in carrying out the normal function of the centrifugal actuator structures, none has recognized the importance of specifically accommodating for improper operation of the several parts of a centrifugal actuator.
In accordance with the present invention, a simple, straightforward and inexpensive safety structure is provided for centrifugal actuator assemblies to prevent the same from literally flying apart during operations, resulting in undesirable hazards to both property and persons. The safety structure of the present invention is comparatively simple and straightforward in manufacture and operation and does not in any way interfere with the centrifugal actuator assembly during normal operations.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.